


we all need someone to hold

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ao3 youre spelling his name wrong its viktor, flustered yuuri, hasetsus not even that cold in the winter yuuris just being a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: winters in hasetsu get cold.sometimes, you just gotta cuddle with your boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from Dabin's Hold

Yuuri was woken up to the cold press of a dog’s nose against his neck.

He did his best to push away the eager poodle without moving from his warm nest of blankets, but to no avail. Dog noses were bad enough normally, but winters in Hasetsu were cold and he valued any chance for warmth he got.

“Kobuta-chan! Wake up!” a cheerful voice called. A heavy weight plopped down on top of Yuuri, who only pulled his blankets up higher, trying to hide his slight blush. “Yuuri! Let’s go! It’s beautiful out!”

“‘s cold…” he muttered into his pillow, curdling into an even tighter ball. A hearty laugh came, far too close to his ear. It may have been cold out, but his face was on fire.

“This? This is a balmy summer’s day, Kobuta-chan! You should visit Russia sometime!” A hand clasped his shoulder, shaking him roughly. “Up, up! Come on!”

Yuuri shoved an elbow up, pushing Viktor off of him. “Too cold. Lemme sleep,” he mumbled, retreating further under his blankets. There was silence for a few seconds. Maybe Viktor had left. Maybe he could go back to sleep. Maybe he could get one day off of the hellish training program his coach had devised-

He felt something grasp his blankets and yank. He let out a yelp as harsh daylight pierced his eyes, scrunching them closed tighter and burying his face in his pillow. That too was soon tugged out from under him, leaving him in a tiny ball in the middle of his bed. The dog was still nosing its way around him, eagerly sniffing.

Yuuri started shivering.

“Kobuta-chan, are you really that cold?” Viktor asked, a note of concern entering his voice. Yuuri chose not to respond, instead trying to conserve the most heat from his ratty sweatpants and torn-up T-shirt. “Hmm...Oh! I know!”

The edge of the mattress dipped. Was he…

Yuuri gulped.

A solid warmth pressed against his back, and the weight of his numerous blankets soon settled over him. Strong arms wrapped around him.

“Viktor-” he squeaked. A contented hum came from behind him.

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered, you know,” Viktor chuckled. A puff of air brushed against Yuuri’s neck.

If he had been red before, he was off the visible spectrum of colors now.

Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, just above where the hem of his T-shirt was slipping. “Bashfulness is just part of your charm, Kobuta-chan,” he said breezily.

Yuuri turned over, burying his flaming face into his partner’s chest. “I wouldn’t be so bashful if you weren’t such a flirt,” he grumbled halfheartedly. Viktor laughed softly, a gentle rumble reverberating in his chest. He lightly kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“What fun would that be?” Viktor asked, still shaking with silent giggles.

Yuuri merely held him tighter, soon dozing off. Viktor gently ran his fingers through his dark hair, a soft smile lighting up his expression. Makkachin curled up next to them, another source of heat warming up the bed.

They stayed like that, comfortably cuddling, until Minako burst through the door to scream that Yuuri was late for his lesson.

All in all, there were worse ways to spend a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK MA I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING FINISHED FOR THE GAY FIGURE SKATING ANIME  
> i have like 3 million wips for this anime lmao help theyre all gonna be much longer than this ficlet  
> feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
